Double the Trouble
by LesboDyke
Summary: Sequel to WallFlower, but don't worry if you haven't read it. The twins are growing up, can Faith and Tara handle it?


**Pauley: This is a sequel to 'Wallflower' If you haven't read that, it doesn't matter, as it is an M-rated.**

**Basic summary of Wallflower:  
>Faith is pregnant, Tara is annoyed and thinks that she has cheated.<br>After Tara finds out it was for her they... well, thats why its M-rated.**

**Nine months later, Faith gives birth to twins, calling the smaller one Buffy and the bigger one Willow.**

**End of Summary.**

**Enjoy :-)**

* * *

><p>~5~<p>

Buffy and Willow think it would be funny to fill Mama Faith's shoes with worms and other bugs. When Faith puts on her shoes before work she gets a 'lovely' squishy feeling and realises what they have done.  
>"Little Toe-Rags." She mutters, laughing as she empties her shoes into the back garden.<p>

~11~

First day of their English high school. They moved out there when the twins were ten and now their starting as year sevens. Tara can barely hold in the tears as she watches the twins, in matching uniforms, heading into school. Buffy is still the smaller of the two, but the loudest and the cheekiest. Willow is taller but quieter and prefers her books over people. They come back from their first day, both elated. So many books and so many people.

~15~

Now in year ten, Buffy brings back her first boyfriend, a guy from the year above, called William, though he prefers the name 'Spike'. Both Faith and Tara disapprove but agree to give him a chance.  
>Faith is a little worried about Willow, who appears to have completely withdrawn into herself and is becoming very shy, and developing her mother's old stutter. She sits her down and has a talk and finds out that, other than Buffy and the Librarian Mr Giles, she has no friends, and is in fact bullied by most of the student body.<br>A rather hacked off Faith and a restraining Tara go to the school to talk to the head teacher and deal with this problem. A few days later Willow reports back that the situation has improved.

~16~

Willow sits her parents down and tells them something. She is, in fact, gay and is dating a girl in her year called Kennedy. Faith asks to meet the girl so, that weekend, Willow brings her home. She has brown hair and tanned skin. She appears to be about the same height as Willow. She receives the seal of approval from both Faith and Tara.

Buffy, on the other hand, is practically married to Spike now and finally has slight acceptance from both mothers as he saved Buffy from being mugged at one point.

~27~

Buffy's wedding is held in a grand gothic church, with Buffy in a beautiful poofy white dress, but Faith giggles like a little girl when she sees Buffy's boots and combat pants under the dress. Bless, her girl was never the girly type. At the reception, about half way through, Buffy disappears then re-appears dressed slightly more like her. Willow and Kennedy dance together for a while before sitting down at a table, not to far from Willows parents. They had moved in together about ten years ago now.

~28~

Tara passes away. She was hit by a car, on her way to work. Faith can barely stand when she is told, and is only held upright by her two daughters. The funeral is held, but rather than black they are all dressed in things that are light blue, as it was Tara's favourite colour. Faith doesn't shed a tear at the funeral but doesn't stop crying for almost three days afterwards.

~29~

Next was Willow and Kennedy's wedding. Held in a field, under a weeping willow tree, with red tulips blooming all around, red tulips being the symbol for eternal love. Both girls were in floaty dresses, Kennedy's was green and Willow's was a light blue. By now it is only Faith who is able to attend. Willow has a huge smile on her face, but if you concentrate hard enough, not all of it reaches her eyes. It is a simple ceremony, with only close friends and family in attendance. Faith smiles when she sees that now, both her girls are truly happy.

~35~

Faith follows in her wives footsteps. Except she was not hit by a car. Faith had a tumour in her brain. She had held in for three years but eventually the tumour won the battle. She passed away peacefully in her sleep, a smile on her face and her girls by her bedside. She is buried next to Tara and everyone is in leather for the funeral.

~37~

Buffy and Spike decided long ago that they didn't want kids, whereas Willow and Kennedy already have three, one adopted, two theirs. Faith, Anya and their adopted child Amy. This is why it comes as such a shock to all four of them when Buffy falls pregnant. She gives birth to the baby girl and decides instantly to call her Tara, after her mother.

~45~

Little Tara decides it would be funny to fill Buffy and Spikes shoes with worms and other wriggly bugs. Spike curses and throws the bugs out; Buffy just smiles and remembers a pair of five year olds doing the same to one of their mothers.

Little Faith and Anya have just joined year five at their school and are really looking forward to starting high school. Faith is immensely proud when she wins the first place at every event she enters in during Sports Day and Anya keeps getting commendations in Science, Maths and Art. Amy is getting commendations in Science and is doing incredibly well in D.T.

~50~

All the families gather, at the place where Willow and Kennedy got married for a picnic. Faith and Tara are already firm friends, which make the adults smile knowingly, and Anya and Amy just kinda fit in wherever they can. It is a, relatively, peaceful lunch, where everyone catches up with each other and cracks terrible jokes, Spike and Willow. Willow and Buffy both remember their parents and agree that they should do this once a week. When they say goodbye they both look up, not meaning to.

_Good girls. Take care of each other._ They both hear on the wind. They smile, recognising Tara's voice.

_Yeah girls. Keep an eye on each other, and our grandchildren, and everything will be five-by-five._ Their smiles grow bigger as they hear Faith saying her familiar phrase. Despite the fact that they are both smiling they are also both crying.

"We will Mummy Tara." Buffy mutters, pulling Willow in for a hug.

"Promise eh Mama Faith" Willow adds on, before burying her face in her sister's neck.

_All we could ask for._

_We love you, beautiful girls._


End file.
